Only In The Movies
by INU-sarah
Summary: What happens when Singers get bored? Easy they make fun of goofy people threw tinted windows.But what happens if they come across one thats not so goofy? InuKag.
1. Red Limo

**All right...i cant help it. Im a fic freak. I get idea after idea and i cant just not right them..lol ok well heres my newest story. "Only in the movies"**

**Red limo**

_By: INU-sarah_

0000000000000

Inuyasha was pissed. His alarm didnt go off this morning, making him late for the start on his tour, his damn father wouldnt let him out of the house until he cleaned his room, thus making him even more late, and last it was raining, witch caused every one to drive like grannies. Once agian, another factor in making him late.

He was currently ridding in the back of a limo going about 80 on the high way, evey five minutes yelling at the driver that he was slacking off, and then back to pounding his head into the tinted windows repeating like a chant, "Why me? why me? why me?"

After about another 30 minutes of head beating. He gave up the idea of getting to the airport on time, and selted on making fun of the people passing by in the cars, knowing they would have no idea what he was doing.

A car passed by with an old lady driving. She had huge window like glasses up on her tiny nose, that kept falling down but she stubbornly would shove them back up into place. Her big hunker-chunker of a car bearly making it to 65 mph, with the left blinker blinking, had some how managed to pull up next to Inuyashas blood red limo flying down the road.

Inuyasha snorted when he saw the old woman behind the wheel, and then shoved his face in the window making some sort of fish looking thingy. But of corse, as expected, the old woman didnt see a thing thanks to the limos tinted windows.

He sat back down and sighed. This was his life. Every time he and his band would have a tour, he would SOME HOW all ways miss the plane. Then he would have to ride this damned limo for god knows how long until he reached his destination. Then of corse, he would go compleatly insane with bordom adn have to get kicks from making faces at people in passing cars. Man, was he a loser.

But he wasnt _really_ a loser. Oh no. He was any thing but. He was Inuyasha Tasho. THE, Inuyasha Tasho, Lead singer of the most hottest band in America. And he was only 17! He was wanted by every girl that got a glimps of him. And why wouldnt he be? He was down right georgous. He had waist lenght silver hair that flowed like a platinum water fall. His body looked like one only a god would poses. His rock hard chest all ways visible threw what ever shirt he wore, and the perfect six pack that would make any woman or girl swoon were they stood. He had molten gold eyes that if you had the chance to lock with them, it would feel like he read your soul. To top it all off, he had the cutest fuzzy doggy ears on the top of his head. He was perfect. Atleast in the eyes of every girl in the U.S.

But of like all, even the perfect get bored. Like now.

Inuyasha saw car coming up so, he moved to the window to cheak it out.

A white car pulled up with a middle aged woman driving. She was talking to the teenager who looked like she wasnt paying attention. She was currently staring in awe at the blood red limo that was next to them. Inuyasha cringed when he saw her. She had so much make-up on that he could see it cracking even threw the tinted windows. From what he could tell, she had a blue toob top on that came down WAY do low. She was clearly giving him one thought in mind. Wich was, SLUT.

The car started to move a little faster, thats when he noticed there was a girl in the back seat. Inuyashas breath caught when she looked out the window to see somthing only she could see.

She had beautiful blue black hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail. She had a plain white wife beater that fit her form. Thats all he could tell from his spot in the red limo, but he REALLY wished it wasnt. Out of all the girls he could have, why did this girl intrest him?

He was staring so intently at this mistery girl, that when she looked over, it looked like they made eye contact, even threw the darkness of tinting. And he gasped at what he saw behind her dark colored eyes. He saw an explotion of emotions at once. Hate, confustion, longing, and even a sliver of love in the back corner.

Who was she?

0000000000000

Kagome, her mother, and her evil older sister, were leaving thier old home to start a new life in LA California. They had been driving for hours on a road that was all most deserted. Key word being, all most.

There was a stuning blood red limo flying down the road much like them.

Kikyo instantly took intrest in it. Hell she looked like she was about to lift up her shirt to get the limos attention.

Kagome just looked up boredly and turned her head to the limbo just cause well, its a damn limo. There like a train wreck that is so bad you cant look away.

She could of sworn that she saw a glimps of silver and gold but instantly pushed it in the back of her mind when she noticed she was staring.

She was compleatly bored out of her mind. And was it just her, or was that limo fallowing them? Oh well. Any way, she was listing to her ipod when she heard a backround mumbling. Telling her, her mother was talking. So, she popped out one headfone and listend to her mom speak.

"Oh look! Theres a gas station. The car is all most on empty. Oh and look there! Its a burger joint! You two go over there and get us a table and i will get the gas." Kagome's mother pulled off the main road and into the gas station parking lot.

Kikyo jumped out of the car and started to run, as best as she could with high heels, to the old burger joint to escape the falling water that is rain. Kagome on the other hand, took her time and just walked to the joint like it was just another sunny day in the park. But when she got a shiver down her spine, she took it as just from being in the cold rain, not from being watched.

She opend the door to the run down burger palace, and walked over to were her sister was sitting, and looked out the window.

Wait...

A red limo?

0000000000000

Inuyasha saw as the girl looked back out into nothingness and put her headfones in and tuned out every thing but the music pumping in her ears. He stared at her for a long time until he noticed that the car was speeding up. He watched as the car sped up and off the main road into a parking lot and saw 2 girls out. He called up to the driver to pull over in to said parking lot, then looked back to the 2 girls.

The first one got out and was very tall, and very leen. It was the one in the tube top. He wached with mild amusement as she ran up to the doors to a 'restraunt' across the street. Then he looked over to the girl he had been staring at. She walked like she didnt have a care in the world. Like he walked. She had on baggy yet fitting dark blue jeans that didnt bother trying to hide the form of her hips or behind. As she walked into the door, he smirked as a plan started to form in his head.

After the limo was parked, he steped out to the drenched cement, and walked into the door as well.

0000000000000

Inuyasha walked into the burger shack, and looked for the beautie that had caught his eye. Ah ha! Found her. Now, to put his plan into action.

He walked up to the 2 girls at the table but was instantly attacked by the one in high heels.

"OH! EM! GEE! Your Inuyasha! Wow I cant beleave I'm meating you! I'm your biggest fan!" She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down so his forhead was agisnt hers. Then she spoke agian, in a much more lower, and suductive voice. "..I'm your biggest fan.." She stood up like she was guna kiss him but he jumped back so he could escape the caked on lipstick. Kikyo though, thought she had scared him. So she went to plan B.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didnt meen to frighten you!...Well..I need to _freshen up_ a bit. I will be in the restroom. If you need me for any thing, and i meen _anything_, please feel free to come and...get me.." She licked her lips and started to walk to the bathroom, swaying her hips WAY to much.

As soon as she closed the door to the co-ed bathroom, but not befor giving a wink to Inuyasha, Kagome busted out into a grand laugh. Inuyasha noticed that it was a nice sound, like no matter how many times her heard it, he would never tier of it.

"You DO know what she ment right?" Kagome managed to ask, still laughing.

"Uhh...Duh I get that every were i go." He paused as she skipped threw a few songs then settled on one she liked. Then started up agian, "Hey, you do know who I am, right?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. Then without looking away from his amazing eyes, lifted up the ipod, showing him the screen. Inuyasha broke there eye contact to look at what she was showing him.

**Now playing**

**Scarlet:**

**Last Resort**

He looked back when he heard her speak, clear now that she wasnt laughing.

"Of corse I know who you are. Who dosnt? Your Inuyasha Tasho, lead singer and gutar of the band, Scarlet. I just have more self controll to the oppiset sex than my sister does." Kagome finished with a smile.

Inuyash slowly got a smile on his face. He liked this girl. She wasnt trying to rip his clothes off of him and take him agisnt his will. That was a deffinate plus. So, he got an idea.

"Well, I'm sorry to say. I have to go, but here take these." He handed Kagome one ticket and one back stage pass to there next concert, wich was in L.A., then stood up to stand. "But befor i go, can you please tell me your name?" he asked with his award winning smile.

Kagome blushed as he smiled down to her. Why was she blushing infront of him? She never blushes! Oh well. "My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha's smile grew a little when she answered. Then he started for the door. "Well Kagome, I hope to see you at my next concert." Then he was out the door.

Kagome sat there for a second staring at were he just stood. Then looked down at the concert ticket on the table, and smiled.

Then she heard Kikyo yell from her place in the bathroom, "ARE YOU COMING INU?"

Her laughter was back.

**A/N: well...yeah...haha let me know what you think so far by reviewing! thanks! peace.**

**-sarah-**


	2. Meetings

**ook well. i am guna update this cuz well, all my friends are slave drivers and wont let me do any thing but update. gosh. I meen it man! look at this!**

**luvsux333xoxo: so now you finish updating Only in the movies**

**supersarah5012: dude**

**supersarah5012: i have like 5 sentences**

**luvsux333xoxo: wow**

**supersarah5012: im falling asleep on my keybord**

**luvsux333xoxo: you can do it**

**luvsux333xoxo: go sarah go sarah**

**luvsux333xoxo: choo choo**

**supersarah5012: ...im not a train..**

**supersarah5012: i have a soccer game tomarrow night so i cant update then but its the last game! so i can update after school now cuz i wont have practis!**

**luvsux333xoxo: please it's just one story**

**supersarah5012: im going to bed.**

**luvsux333xoxo: i'm staying up come on**

**supersarah5012: ITS ONLY 11 THERE!**

**luvsux333xoxo: so**

**supersarah5012: ITS 1 HERE!**

**luvsux333xoxo: now come on**

**supersarah5012: grrrrrrrrrrr**

**supersarah5012: FINE**

**supersarah5012: SLAVE DRIVER**

**luvsux333xoxo: lol**

**supersarah5012: SLAVE DRIVER!**

**luvsux333xoxo: you know you can you know you can**

**supersarah5012: SLAAAVVEEEE DRRRRIIIIVVVEEERRRR!**

**yeah...it was longer but eh..thats the shortend version..lol so yeah go thank that _slave driver_ for making me stay awake AGAIN so i can freakin update...gosh lol**

**lol any wayz time for chapter 2 of "Only In The Movies"!**

**Meetings...**

_By: INU-sarah_

0000000000000

Kagome sat at her desk, in her room on the second floor of a brand new home in Beverly Hills, staring down at the ticket and back stage pass she reseaved a few weeks ago. She was so excited! The concert was this week! It was now wensday. Meening only three more days left!

After Inuyasha had left, Kinky-ho finaly realized he wasnt come and came back to the table to finish her meal. Kagome was snickering the hole time, wile Kikyo pouted. She acualy thot she was guna bang Inuyasha Tasho? Ha, now THATS funny. Any ways, neather her mom or Kikyo knew about her and Inuyashas little conversation and ticket exchange. But Kagome found that to be best though, she really didnt want to mess with Kikyo's constant nagging about how she needed the ticket more then Kagome. She knew thats what would of happend. And she REALLY didnt want Kikyo to come and steel her ticket. Yes, it would just be wize to shut up for now and glote later.

She stood up and stuffed the ticket and pass into her pocket and walked out her door. She didnt go anywhere without it. She didnt want to take the chance.

She headed down the stairs and debated on if she should walk to the cafe down the street, or be lazy and drive. She agreed with walking. She slipped on her vans, grabed her hoody, and walked out the door.

0000000000000

"Come on Inuyasha! Its YOUR turn! I went last time and all most got kidnapped! Your stronger then me any ways now GO!"

Inuyasha growled under his breath. He hated it when it was his turn to get the food. It all ways took him am extra hour just so he could sneek past all the extra people on the streets. He growled once more and stood up and hesitantly walked to the door of the hotel suite. Then looked back at the other guys in the room, glared at them, then walked out.

0000000000000

Kagome was walking down the street at a regular pace, and let herself drift off to, what she liked to call, 'Kagome land'. Her mind was jumping. _'Oh...some one littered..i should pick up that red coke can...blood is red..hmm whens my period agian?...1st period math sucks...sucks duck...haha im guna say that for now on. You know what! Least i dont suck duck! hahaha...ooo shiny nickle on the floor...shiny...silver is shiny..silver...Inuyashas hair is silver...Inuyasha...'_ Kagomes mind finaly found a subject to think on.

_'That was so werid. Why would he just come out of no where and give me a ticket, AND a back stage pass? Hmm...maybe he likes me..WHAT! NO! Kagome stop thinking like that! Why would THE Inuyasha Tasho like a girl like me?...maybe it was a dare from some one...but who? Maybe there was some one other then him in that limo! What if this is all some kind of sick joke!...sigh oh well...wouldnt be the first time I was crushed by some joke..least I got some thing good out of all this...wait..what am I saying? I'm acting like he asked me out! Chill out Kagome!'_ Kagome sighed agian as she walked into the cafe, then to the table in the very back, but not befor grabing a magazine to entertain herself.

0000000000000

Once Inuyasha got out to the street he insantly jumped up onto the nearest building. He was guna hop from top to top, but he was going to walk instead of run. It was the least he could do to get back at the guys.

As he walked and jumped from one roof top to another he let his mind wonder. Then it selted on somthing his mind had taken a liking to. Kagome.

He hadnt gotten the girl out of his mind since he last saw her. His mind was starting to hunger for her beautiful face.

Even in the humidity from all the rain, her hair stayed just as slilky and just as smooth. God, he wanted to run his fingers threw it. Her eyes held information way past her years, even though she was still young. Wich made him questionable on what all she has witnest. Her sent, a unique combination of jasmin, roses, and honey. It was enough for his hanyou nose to go haywire. And her lips, just the thought of sliding his own over hers made him shuder. There wasnt a thing about her that didnt affect him. And he loved it.

He found he had reached his destination. He jumped down from the building, but not befor checking if the coast was clear, then sliped into the small cafe on the corner and smelt the most wonderful thing in his life. Jasmin, roses, and honey.

Inuyashas head shot up. Did he really smell that? He took a good, long wiff. Yup. Most definatly. His golden eyes scaned the small all most empty cafe looking for the sorce. Ah ha! There she was. Right in the back. Oh this was perfect. Her nose was buried into a magazine giving him the perfect destraction. He smirked, then slowly slunk to the back as well.

He sat down across from her and waited for her to notice him.

He waited...

..and waited...

more waiting...

**BAM!**

You know he wasnt really known for his patience.

Kagome jumped a little then looked up to see what the cause of the sudden noice that destracted her from her reading. When she relised what, or _who_, it was, her eyes widend.

There, just across from her, was Inuyasha, with one of the biggest smirks Kagome had ever seen befor. So she counterd it with one of her own. Inuyashas face falted a little bit. He wasnt hopping for that reaction...Wait..What kind of reaction was he wanting any way?

"So...what a suprize. You know, if I didnt know better. I would think I had another celeb stalker." Kagome laughed a little at the end of her sentence and whent back to reading her magazine.

Inuyasha though, was very confused. First, why didnt she ever freak out when he came around? He NEVER went up to a girl. They ALWAYS come up to him. So why not her? Second, what did she meen by _another_ celeb stalker? Was there another celeb out there that had a intrest in Kagome? If that was the case, then its a wonder she herself wasnt famous.

Inuyasha pushed the questions to the back of his mind for later pondering. Then came back with a smart ass remark like she did.

"Ahh, but there you are wrong. Stalkers fallow thier pray in darkness. They dont go up to them in the back of a cafe and make small talk." Kagome raised her eyes to meet his, but other wize didnt move.

"So then what other resone would a rock star be in a small cafe like this?" She lifed an eyebrow. Inuyasha mentaly took a picture.

"My Kagome. You give your self to much credit. How do you know i wasnt sent here by my stupid band members cause they are all bastards and wont get thier own damn food?" Inuyasha also lifted a eyebrow.

Kagome started to giggle. "Yeah, I supose your right. Well I'm sorry we cant talk more, but I really have to be going. But, I will see you this friday at the concert. Ok?" Kagome was now standing and streaching.

Inuyasha aslo Stood. " I know what you meen. If i dont get back soon, I might have to set up additions for new band members. Well it was nice seeing you agian Kagome. I will see you friday." By the time he finished Kagome was at the door waving back at him.

Inuyasha sighed and got the food and headed back. The hole way wishing the week to be over so he could see the raven haired beautie once agian.

**A/N: ok ok ok...im sry for the short chapter. but im tierd. lol. AHH NOTHER SLAVE DRIVER!...you know who you are...glares at SOME ONE! hmph. please review thanks!**

**-sarah-**


	3. Bitch Ass Sisters

**alright heres the deal. Im sorry i havnt updated in like a week. i just havnt had the time. plus, i was to lazy. so heres the next chapter. **

**Bitch ass Sisters...**

_By: INU-sarah_

0000000000000

Finaly. It was friday. Kagome couldnt be any more happier. And why wouldnt she be? Tonight she was going to see the hottest band play live, AND go back stage! Oh yes, tonight was going to kick ass.

It was now four o'clock. The concert started at six thirty. She would have to get there at about five so she could hang with the band. So she was about to walk out the door.

"Ok, got keys, jacket, beanie, ticket...wait..." She started to check all her pockets. When she couldnt find it she started to freak.

"Where the hell is it? Oh no..." She stood up and for the first time and noticed, that she was home alone. Then it all hit her like a ton of bricks...

"**KIKYO!**"

0000000000000

Kikyo smirked when she heard Kagome yell her name. She new it was her. And she couldnt really blame her. She did after all take her only ticket AND back stage pass.

Kikyo was all ready pulling into the parking lot of the complex. She was wearing a red halter top that was about 3 sizes to small and a skirt that was so small, you could see her underwear.

So, of cours, in her mind, she looked HOT. But, in reality, she looked like a 25 cent hooker.

She walked up to the back door and showed the 2 HUGE men Kagomes back stage pass and they let her in. She walked back into the prep room were Inuyasha and his crew would be. As soon as she steped in, every one stoped what they were doing.

"Uh...who the hell are you?" asked a brunette from her place on the floor. She had long brown hair that came to her waist, but because she was on the floor, it was toching said floor. She had a form fitting red shirt that said "Must of been my evil twin.." in white writing. She had on baggy black pants that were extremly baggy and had a few chains here or there. She didnt have any shoes on just some white ankle socks.

Kikyo gave her a once over and desided she must be Sango. The bass player. She walked past her and just completely ignored her question and was stoped by a man with black hair, violet eyes, and a small pony tail at the back of his neak.

"I am sorry miss. But you can not be back here if you dont have a back stage pass..." He trailed off as Kikyo liffed up the small peice of paper that read 'Back stage pass'. She walked around the drummer and to the back door of the room.

The door was labled, 'Inuyasha'. Kikyo smired and threw open the door, and steped inside.

0000000000000

_'That bitch. That bitch. That bitch. That bitch...THAT FUCKING BITCH!' _To say the lesst, Kagome was pissed. Not only did Kikyo steal her ticket, SHE SLASHED HER TIERS!

So, here she was walking, no running, to the complex. If she could just get there, wouldnt Inuyasha reconize her? Surly he would...wouldnt he? I meen come on, he is like stalking her!

Thats what she was hoping for. Maybe, just _maybe_, she could get there, still see the concert, and meet the band.

"You just wait Kikyo...When i get there, your guna meet your worse nightmare." Kagomes words would of stirked any person to the core, and to any body that would of seen Kagomes dark brown eyes, they would of seen they turned a dark endless black.

0000000000000

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha was standing there in nothing but his black baggy pants.**(A/N: drool...)** He had just got out of the shower and bearly pulled up his pants befor his door opend.

Kikyo though, wasnt looking like she was going to answer. She was curently in a trance at the sight of the tanned, muscular, and sleek body of the god infront of her.

"Hello? Earth to bitch? You in there?" That got her attention.

"Yes Inuyasha, and by the way, I am _your_ bitch." Kikyo started to walk up to the slightly creeped out hanyou with a devilish smirk on her make-up coverd face.

"Uh...SECURITY!" Inuyasha was now backed up to the wall, with Kikyo just breaths away.

_**BANG!**_

"SECURITY! STEP AWAY FROM THE ROCK STAR, OR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE!" Three huge men were surounding the two. 2 of the men grabed Kikyo and pulled her out, much to her protest.

"That was...desturbing.." Inuyasha walked out his door to the resting area with the bass player and the drummer, just in time to see the crazy girl being thrown out the back door.

"Hey Yasha...who was that?" Asked Miroku from his place on the couch.

Inuyashas only respond was a shrug of the sholders as he plopped down next to the drummer.

0000000000000

"I cant beleave him! How could he do that? To ME!" Kikyo was steaming as she paced the parking lot.

Sudunly she feels a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

"Ow! What the hell?" She bends down and picks up a small blue...be be?

"YOU BITCH!" Kagome comes out of no where and starts shooting at Kikyo.

"What the fuck Kagome! Stop it! Ow! Whore! That hurt!" Kikyo trys to cover her self from the small hurtful be be's but to no advail.

"DAMN IT!" Kagome droped her air soft guns and tackled her sister to the grownd.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! I CANT BELEAVE YOU!" Kagome starts to beat her sisters face in ruthlessly. She could care less if they had the same blood in each others vains.

Once she got of Kikyo, she was for sure she broke her nose. She wiped her hands off with a rag she found on the floor, and spat at her sisters feet.

"I cant fucking beleave you Kikyo. You stole MY ticket, MY back stage pass, AND you _slashed_ **MY** tiers! How the hell do you sleep at night!" KIkyo didnt respond. She just ran off grumbiling somthing about Punks and nose jobs.

Kagome turned around and saw the back door, and sighed. There was no way she would get back there, she didnt have a pass. She walked over to her air soft guns, picked them up, and started her walk home.

0000000000000

"Where the hell is she!" Inuyasha was now dressed and ready to go on stage, but was instead paceing the back room waiting for the raven haird girl.

"Inuyasha we dont have time for this! we have to go! We are on in like...10 SECONDS! COME ON!" Miroku had to drag the Inu-hanyou from his spot and onto the stage.

Befor Miroku went to hes place behind the drums, he wisperd to Inuyasha that he could find her after the show. Inuyasha just nodded and picked up his gutar.

He wasnt paying attention to the anounser as he said some stuff about puting hands together or what ever. His mind was in thought about where that girl could be. He didnt snap out of it until he heard the screams of millions of fans, and saw the sheet drop. So he did what he did best.

_**Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort!**_

He played.

**A/N: ooo bet yall wernt expecting that now were ya? lol. agian im sorry for the late update. really i am. you all should feel good though, cuz IM SKIPPING SCHOOL TODAY SO I CAN UPDATE! happy? better be. i all most got caught by the cop dude that drives around the parking lot to cach skippers. ahah i dove behind some spiky bushes. SO FEEL LOVED! I SHEADED BLOOD FOR YOUR UPDATE! lol**

**-sarah-**


	4. Party?

**All right. Im really really REALLY bored right now. So i guess i will update. lol**

**Sorry reviewers but i dont feel like giving shout outs today...sorry**

**oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY THING WAAHH!**

**0000000000000**

**Party?**

_By: INU-sarah_

**0000000000000**

"Ok thanks for coming out tonight! Now you dont have to go home, but you have to get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha put his blood red gutar on its stand and walked off the stage, wile the croud just continued to yell and scream.

_'I cant beleave it...she didnt come..'_ Inuyasha thought sadly as he grabed a bottle of water out of a near by cooler.

Suddenly, it all hit him. That girl who showed up trying to rape him...it was Kagomes slut of a sister...

Every thing just started to click in his mind. Kagomes absence, the arival of her sister...it all made sence.

"Shit!" Inuyasha didnt hesitate in running out the door.

**0000000000000**

He took a few tentive sniffs, then bent down to pick up a light yellow little be be. He took another sniff. Definatly Kagomes. She was here.

He stood agian and took off in the direciton of Kagomes house.

**0000000000000**

Kagome was pissed. She was all ready at home, and waitnig for her "Dear Sister" to arive. Oh when she got here, Kagome was guna have a new rug. Cause she was going to skin her alive

Kagome stoped her pacing as she heard the door open. Finlay. She ran down the stairs and tacked the intruder to ther floor...To bad it wasnt Kikyo.

**0000000000000**

Inuyasha jumped from roof top to roof top thanks to his demon blood and quickly made record time to the old shrine. As he landed in front of the old home, he took a big wiff of the air. Looks like Kagome was home alone. Good.

_'Wait...Why would I care if she was home alone?'_ Inuyasha pushed the thought away and walked up to the door.

Now, as we all know, Inuyasha is a great big rock star. So, being famouse, he has never had to knock on the door. He would just let himself right in and to hell with the out come.

So this time was no diffrent. He walked up to the door and let himself right in without breaking his stride.

As soon as he got threw the door, he felt like he got hit by a truck. But man was he wrong. There Kagome was, stradeling his waist, and holding his sholders to the grown. Her face was pulled back into a snarl but it quickly turned into a curiose one. She lightly tiped her head to the side and her eye brows came togeather.

"Inuyasha what are ou doing here?" She asked not even noticeing there current possition.

Inuyasha started to chuckle a little bit.

"I came here to...to..." Wait..Why did he come here?

"To what Inuyasha?"

Crap. What was he supose to say now? _'Think dumb ass! Why DID you come here? You could of just sat back in the tour bus and got wasted like the rest of the band. But no.You HAD to see her! Shit Shit Shit...I cant just say I wanted to see her...could I?_

Kagome, who still hadnt gotten off of Inuasha was having thoughts of her own. _'Why would he be here? Shouldnt he be back at the after part or somthing?'_ Kagome looked down and FINALY noticed that she was on top of Inuyasha.

Just as she was about go get off of him, blushing madly by the way, he fliped them over so he was on top. He had her wrists pinned above her head and stradling her waist. Just like she was doing to him.

"I...I just wanted to see you.." He said in a shy kind of voice, wile his cheeks got a small stain of red to them.

But Kagome had the same stain to mach his.

Slowly, Inuyasha lowerd his head as Kagome rasied hers. Just as they were a breath away...

"WHAT THE **FUCK** IS GOING ON HERE!"

In a split second the young couple were on there feet and as far from each other as possible and both sported a dark blush.

"What...Why...gasp...INUYASHA! SWEETY! I NEW YOU COULDNT STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Kikyo took off towards Inuyasha with super speed. Luckly Inuyasha was still faster. He quickly sprinted across the room and hid behind Kagome.

"Kikyo! God you fucking slut! What the hell is wrong with you! Look at your self! Your acting completly idiotic! AND I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!" Kagome made a jump for Kikyo but she saddly missed.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you_!...Eep!" Kikyo quickly ran out of the front door as she saw Kagome cracking her nuckles and with a look saying she could, and would beat her ass.

Kagome sighed as the front door slamed shut and she heard Kikyos car pull out the driveway. She turned around and looked at Inuyasha who had a horrified expretion, and lightly giggled.

"Sorry about that. Thats...normal. Eh heh.." she nervosily laughed as she scrached the back of er neck with a small blush on her face.

"Riiigghhtttt...Any ways...Since you couldnt make it to the concert, do you want to come to the after party?" Asked Inuyasha, with hope in his voice.

Kagome looked at the clock. It was all ready about 11:45...should she go? She looked at Inuyasha who still had a hopfull look.

Hell yeah she should go.

**A/N: all right. theres chapter 4. i am sicker then fuck and cant think strait so this hole chapter took me about 3 hrs to finish. wow...thats lame. any ways sry its so short but mind of mencia just came on and im guna watch that cuz its reallly funny. haha. REVIEW PLEASE! i would put READ and REVIEW...but clearly you have all ready read it so...what would be the point in telling you to read it at the end of the story? thats wat all ways confused me...**

**-sarah-**


End file.
